Scooby Doo and the Curious Case of the Big Bad Boys
by Fartsparkle
Summary: The gang finds themselves in a small desert town. From there emotional drama amongst the gang forms, and matters are only made worse when something attempts to murder Shaggy. Will Shaggy and Scooby's relationship ever be repaired! Will the gang ever find out who is trying to kill Shaggy! Find out this time on Scooby Doo and the Curious Case of the Big Bad Boys.


A colorful van splotched with flowers and colors pulled into the gas station of a small town in the desert. On its side read the words "The Mystery Machine." That's right, this van was the fabled Mystery Machine of the Mystery Incorporated gang. Fred, the leader of the gang stepped out, clenched a fuel dispenser, and squirted it out into the car. The rest of the gang got out of the van whilst Fred was doing this.

"MMpphh," Daphne said as she stretched, "It feels good to finally be able to stand,"

"I know right," Velma agreed, "We've been in that car for almost 6 hours now,"

"Jeepers!" Daphne exclaimed.

Meanwhile Scooby and Shaggy browsed the convenience store searching for some munchies to consume.

"Like what about these," Shaggy asked, pointing to a bag of "Greenies™ Dental Treats"

"Bleh, those are nasty," Scooby said, "These are waaayyy better."

Scooby pointed towards a bag that said "Organic Pet Boutique: Kobe Beef & Truffle Treats."

"Scooby those cost almost $1000, we don't have the money for that!"

"PLLLEEEEAASSSSSSEEE," Scooby begged.

"Like, I'm sorry man, I want them as much as you," Shaggy said.

"Well... what if we just stole them?" Scooby questioned.

"Now that's a good idea," Shaggy confirmed.

Daphne, Velma, and Fred huddled around the Mystery Machine, discussing their past and future adventures. Unfortunately their discussions were interrupted by Shaggy and Scooby bursting out of the store with their pockets filled with junk food and presumably even more underneath their stuffed shirts.

"Shaggy, what are you doing?" Fred asked.

"We didn't have any money so we just stole everything that we wanted," Shaggy answered.

"The guy at the counter looked very suspicious, we should probably get out of here before he calls the cops," Scooby remarked.

Without thinking much about the situation, Fred revved up the van and got onto the road. It wasn't long before they heard sirens behind them. Fred looked into his rearview mirror to see a cop car on their trail. The car flashed it's siren.

"It's a trap," Shaggy said, "He's trying to take our food back, don't do it!"

Fred obliged to the officer's request and pulled over to the side of the road despite the disapproval from Shaggy and Scooby. A quite large individual stepped out of the cop car and walked over to the mystery machine.

"Sir, do you know why I've pulled you over," The police-person asked.

"Yeah," Fred said.

"It's cause we like stole a bunch of stuff," Shaggy said.

"Wait… you did?" The officer asked, "I just pulled you over because your turn signal is broken. Thanks for confessing though, I'll be taking you to the sheriff's office now."

"Well jinkies," Velma said.

Sometime later, the gang found themselves in the sheriff's office, it turned out the officer who pulled them over was also the sheriff.

"Well it looks like y'all have been stirring up some trouble," The sheriff said, "We don't like it when outsiders disturb the peace over here."

"I am sorry about what my friends did," Fred said, "The shopkeeper can take all the goods back and we can even pay some. Just please don't arrest us."

"To be honest I'm not sure what to do with you. I could throw you in jail, but that'd just make you interrupt the perfect chemistry of the town until you got released, and that could take forever," The sheriff stated.

"Like I said, we can simply repair the damages that were done and then be on our way," Fred suggested.

The sheriff considered his options for a long while, long enough for the uncomfortability of the gang to increase by quite a lot. The silence of the room left Shaggy and Scooby feel very ashamed for their misdoings, Fred wondering if he should speak up, Velma blaming herself for not bringing enough scooby snacks, and Daphne just flat out angry at Scooby and Shaggy. Fred opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the sheriff before he could start putting his vocal cords to work.

"Very well," The sheriff said, "If you return the stolen goods you can leave without jail time. And since it's getting late you can stay at the local motel for the night if you wish."

"That sounds great, thanks you so much," Fred said.

"No problem, just get out of here first thing in the morning."

Content with their negotiations, the gang returned the goods and then proceeded to drive to the motel. Once they arrived they approached the clerk so they could purchase rooms for them to stay in.

"Excuse me," Fred said, "We'd like to purchase 2 rooms for the night."

"We don't allow animals in the building," The clerk said, looking at Scooby.

"Scoobs isn't an animal! He's just like me or you!" Shaggy said defensively.

"Erm, he's a service dog," Fred lied.

The clerk glared at Scooby. "Very well," She said.

"Thank you," Fred smiled.

The gang marched upstairs and into their rooms, Shaggy and Scooby were to share one, and Velma, Daphne, and Fred would take the other. Later, in their room, Shaggy and Scooby sat on their beds and discussed the hunger they had begun to feel.

"Boy am I hungry!" Scooby said.

"Like, same," Shaggy agreed, "Do they like have room service?"

Shaggy glanced at the night table by his bed and noticed a flyer advertising room service with a number on it.

"Woah look at this," Shaggy said.

"Free food?" Scooby said.

Shaggy smiled, "Free food," He confirmed.

Shaggy ordered pretty much everything they had and it wasn't soon before Shaggy and Scooby were gorging themselves with as much nourishment that they could take. They had also ordered quite a lot of alcohol and so they were surely not sober.

"*Hic*… dude hotels are *Hic* so awesome," Scooby claimed, "We should *Hic* do this more."

"Like total*Hic*ly," Shaggy said.

"Y'know wut," Scooby mumbled, "I reeeeally *hic* like you."

"Like yeah," Shaggy said.

"No *hic* like I REALLY like you. *hic* Everyone else treats me like a lesser *hic* person, but you *hic* are also pretty.'

"Aww shucks," Shaggy blushed.

"Shaggy," Scooby said.

"Yeah Scoobs?" Shaggy asked.

"Shaggy… I love you Shaggy."

"Well gee, I *hic* I love you too," Shaggy replied.

Scooby climbed over to Shaggy's bed and rested his head on Shaggy's shoulder. He brushed the hair out of Shaggy's face and gazed at his plump lips.

"Shaggy, I *hic* really love you. I've loved you since as long as I can remember. I can't *hic* take not being with you any longer!"

"Wu, wut? Scoobs *hic* I thought we were just friends," Shaggy said.

"No," Scooby replied.

Scooby clambered on top of Shaggy and unzipped his pants.

"I don't thin this is a good idea," Shaggy said.

Scooby tore off Shaggy's pants. His rock hard dog penis stuck out at least 9 inches away from his body. He turned Shaggy around and forced him into the downward dog position.

"No," Shaggy said, "I don't want- I don't."

"Just let it happen," Scooby whispered as he shoved his erect phallus into Shaggy's asshole.

Scooby moaned in pleasure as Shaggy groaned in pain.

"I don't want," Shaggy said.

Scooby refused Shaggy's protests and continued to pump inwards and outwards.

"I don't wa-"

A flood of semen erupted out of Scooby's cock, interrupting Shaggy.

"OOhh zoinks!" Scooby moaned.

Scooby pulled out and licked his chops. Shaggy rolled up into a ball, tears streamed down his face.

 _The Next Morning_

The next morning Shaggy woke up, he feared to open his eyes for he didn't want to discover that the events of the previous night were real. Unfortunately he didn't have to, Scooby gave Shaggy a quick lick on the cheek before going down stairs to get breakfast. Once Scooby was gone Shaggy opened his eyes, he cried his eyes out, wishing he wasn't alive. Shaggy's head swarmed with thoughts he wished he wasn't thinking.

"It wasn't rape," Shaggy thought, "We were both just drunk, he probably regrets it too. You even let it happen, you didn't resist. Real rape victims would try to defend themselves."

Shaggy continually tried to deny the truth, but he knew what had happened. Scooby had raped him and nothing Shaggy said could change that. Shaggy got up out of the bed and wiped away his tear stains. He slowly walked down the stairs. He didn't want to see Scooby, but he knew he had to. As soon as Shaggy got to the bottom of the stairs he saw Scooby, he was eating continental breakfast and laughing with the rest of the gang as if nothing had happened. Scooby turned and their eyes met. Shaggy felt his eyes filling up with tears and looked away.

"Hey Shags!" Fred called from across the room, "Eat breakfast with us!"

"Uhh, no I'm fine. I think I'm just gonna go to Starbucks and get some coffee." Shaggy replied.

"Why?" Fred asked, "They have some here,"

"I err… like the Starbucks stuff better."

"Ok, whatever floats your boat I guess," Fred said.

Shaggy quickly rushed out of the building and into the streets. He didn't or care where he was heading, he just needed to get away. As Shaggy continued to attempt to run away from his problems he realised there was nowhere for him to go. The only way he could get out of here was with the Mystery Machine, but he'd be leaving all of his friends behind. Shaggy decided that he didn't care, he was gonna steal their car and drive far away.

With his plan inmind, Shaggy began walking back to the hotel. Only a few minutes later Shaggy had arrived back at the hotel. He looked through the window to see the keys attached to Fred's pants. Shaggy quietly opened the door and began sneaking up to Fred. Shaggy reached for the keys on Fred's waist but Shaggy slipped and ended up clenching Fred's ass instead.

"Woah there Shaggy," Fred said, "I'm glad to see you too but can we take things a bit slower. And are you sure we should be doing this in front of Scooby?"

Velma and Daphne laughed at Fred's joke, but Shaggy and Scooby remained quiet. Scooby gave Shaggy a disapproving look.

"Why is he looking at me like that," Shaggy thought to himself, "Is he mad at me, but for what? I should be mad at him."

"Anyways," Fred said, "We were just about to go home. Are you packed?"

Shaggy nodded his head yes.

"Well alrighty then," Fred said.

The gang grabbed all of their possessions and made their way out to the car.

"Shotgun!" Shaggy called out.

"Really," Fred asked, "Don't you want to sit next to Scooby."

"I mean, I wanna sit shotgun," Shaggy mumbled.

"Okay," Fred said.

"Wait," Scooby said, "Why don't you want to sit next to me? Aren't we friends?"

Shaggy glared at Scooby.

"Umm, can I speak to Scooby alone?" Shaggy asked.

"...Yeah sure."

Shaggy pulled Scooby off to the side. Out of immediate talking distance, but not out of yelling distance or sight, just in case Scooby tried anything.

"Hey baby," Scooby said.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Shaggy said.

"What do you mean?" Scooby asked, "Are we not together now after last night."

"NO! Scooby… you raped me last night. You were my friend, I trusted you with my life, and then you violated me."

Scooby looked stunned. "W-wuh?" He said, "That wasn't rape! How was that rape!"

"I said that I didn't want it!"

"So just because you said no means it's rape?!"

"YES!" Shaggy said.

"But... but," Scooby said, "you didn't even resist it!"

Shaggy looked down. Tears streamed down his face. "You were my friend," He said.

Scooby gently lifted up Shaggy's face.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Shaggy hissed.

"Shaggy," Scooby said lugubriously, "Even if it was rape, you can't say you never had any feelings for me. C'mon, I know you love me. Let's put the past aside and be together, we can be happy."

"No," Shaggy said, "Any feelings I had for you are gone. I used to love what I thought was you, but you showed me your true face. You say you don't like it when the others treat you like an animal. You don't want to be an animal, and you're not, you're much much worse… you're a monster Scoobs. I will never forgive you for what you did. When I look in your face I see a friend, but I know that's not true. I don't even know if you're the same person anymore. Where's the Scooby-Doo I once loved?"

Shaggy turned and walked away before Scooby could utter another sound.

"Guys I uhh… need to go to the little boys room," Shaggy said to the gang.

"Take your time," Velma said.

Shaggy entered the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He then sat on the toilet and took a fat shit. After that, he walked over to the sink and splashed water onto his face. He looked at himself in the mirror, still doubting that what was happening was real. After recollecting himself Shaggy walked back out of the bathroom. He found the rest of the gang getting seconds of the continental breakfast.

"I'm ready to go now," Shaggy said.

"Alright let's do it," they replied.

The gang walked outside to the van. They got in and Fred shoved his key into the slot and twisted it. The mystery machine started up with ease. Fred pushed down on the gas… but the car did not move. Fred sighed and got out to check what was wrong.

"Hey guys," Fred said.

"Yes?" Daphne replied.

"Someone slashed our tires."

"Well jeapers," Daphne said.

The gang decided that Shaggy and Fred would walk to the nearest car repair shop to get some tires and Velma, Daphne, and Scooby would call the po-po and wait for them to come.

Shaggy and Fred walked down the street towards the tire shop. Shaggy contemplated Fred what had happened last night, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get his lips to form the correct words. Shaggy finally managed a grunt, but by then they had already turned a corner and were inside the tire shop.

"Hey what up mister tire man," Fred said, "We need some tires."

"We're sold out, sorry," The tire man said.

"What?" Fred asked, "Than why are you open, isn't this a tire shop?"

"Well yeah but nobody ever buys any tires so I've had no reason to keep any stock."

"That's idiotic! Why do you even have the shop then?!"

"Fred," Shaggy interrupted, "He doesn't have any tires let's just go."

"No come on, you're gonna let him do this? He has to have tires, he probably just isn't selling to us because of our skin color," Fred replied.

"Fred… please let's just go back."

Fred sighed, "Fine, fuck this guy," he said.

Shaggy and Fred walked back to the mystery machine. Velma, Daphne, and Scooby were outside talking to the sheriff. It was weird that he was the only officer they'd met or seen throughout their stay in this town, but it could've been simply because the town was small enough to justify only one police officer.

"Ok so what I'm getting from this is that you all will not be able to leave today as promised because you're tires were slashed?" The police officer asked.

"Well yes," Velma answered, "But also someone slashed our tires and we would prefer that the perpetrator would be found and given judgement so that they cannot continue to commit said crimes."

"Yeah, yeah sure," The police officer replied.

"Are you even listening to her?!" Daphne said.

"Well I am, it's just I really don't care. You see this quaint little village is absolutely perfect. Nobody commits any crimes here. This mishap must've been from some glass on the road or something of the sort," The officer explained.

Daphne was prepared to unleash a furious counter-argument when Fred interrupted her.

"Hey guys," Fred said, "The tire place didn't have any tires."

"Jinkies!" Velma said, "What a tragedy we seem to have fallen into."

"Listen," The police officer said, "If you and your little gang here don't leave here by the end of the week then we will get angry, y'all might even have to go in the timeout corner."

"Ok, like why do you want us to not be here so much," Daphne asked.

"This man and this dog vandalised the town, damaging the 100% approval rating of its citizens. That really hurt our feelings!" The officer said, pointing at Scooby and Shaggy.

"Wait so if they weren't here we could still stay here and have a peaceful vacation?" Fred asked.

"Yes you could," The police officer answered, "Ok, I've got to be going now. I'll inform the mayor of the situation. Dog bless y'all."

"Bye," Shaggy said.

"Fuck you," The sheriff said, flipping Shaggy off.

Shaggy turned towards the gang. "Hey like ummm, I saw a weird movie theater showing Air Bud even though it came out in 1997 and I've never seen it so I'm gonna do that."

"Neat," Fred said, "Want us to come with?"

"Nah I need some alone time."

"Ok see you later."

"Bye."

Shaggy waved goodbye as he walked to the cinema. His footsteps echoed throughout the empty boulevard. He stopped for a moment to tie his shoelaces. Something made a noise behind him. Shaggy quickly turned, but saw nothing. He shrugged it off and walked the rest of the way to the theater.

Shaggy arrived at the theater right as the movie started. Oddly enough, nobody else inhabited the theater, probably cause it was Airbud. Shaggy counted it as a plus, hopped into a seat, and began watching the movie. Shaggy was at the edge of his seat the whole movie. He never knew a movie about a dog playing basketball could be so gripping. He cheered, clapped, and cried along with the whole movie. Towards the end, when buddy slam dunked on the basket, Shaggy stood up out of his seat and cheered in excitement.

"Scooby would love this," Shaggy thought to himself.

Shaggy pushed away the idea, but he had to admit that he did miss Scooby. He missed having a friend that he could tell anything to. Unfortunately the Scooby that Shaggy was thinking of was dead.

Suddenly Shaggy felt himself being pulled backwards. He fell to the ground. A large cloaked figure loomed over him. It drew a dagger and plunged it down towards Shaggy. Shaggy rolled to the left and swiped his foot towards his adversary's legs. The being fell to the ground. Shaggy reached for its cloak to reveal its identity. The cloaked frame withdrew from Shaggy's immediate area and let out a blood curdling howl. Shaggy clenched his ears and closed his eyes. By the time he had lifted his eyelids whatever had attacked him had disappeared.

Shaggy found himself back at the mystery machine with the gang. He was so dazed that he could barely remember the walk back.

"Uhhh.. guys?" Shaggy said.

"Yeah Shag?" Velma replied.

"I think… I think someone just tried to kill me."

"What?!" Velma said, "Are you ok?!"

"Y-yeah I'm fine," Shaggy answered.

"We have to tell the sheriff!" Daphne suggested.

"No," Shaggy said, "You saw how they reacted to the tires. For some reason anyone who has any power in this town is convinced that it's perfect here."

"He's not wrong," Velma said to Daphne.

"We'll have to solve this mystery ourselves," Shaggy said.

"Jeapers," Daphne said.

"Hey, where's Fred and Scooby?" Shaggy asked.

"Oh," Velma said, "Fred said he was going to get ice cream and Scooby is looking for dog food."

Velma, Daphne, and Shaggy began to discuss their next course of action. It wasn't long before Fred returned with ice cream for everyone, and a little bit later Scooby had returned with some food for himself. Shaggy and Scooby still had some heavy awkwardness between them and avoided each other as much as possible.

"It has to be the Sheriff's doing," Shaggy said, "Think about it, he's been weirdly hostile towards me. He even said that you guys don't have to leave, only I do."

"That is true…" Velma said.

"Think gang this has to be it. He even said that nobody in the town slashed the tires! He's trying to get Shaggy to stay without pinning the blame on any of the residents of this town," Fred explained.

"Well that settles it, it was surely the Sheriff. We'll confront him tomorrow and put an end to this madness," Daphne said.

"Sounds like a plan," Shaggy said.

For once everything seemed to be fine in Shaggy's life, they were gonna stop who was ever trying to murder him. Shaggy felt content, the last time he felt like this was… before Scooby raped him. The memories of that night came flooding back to Shaggy. He had somehow almost forgot about it. The horrific assassination attempt had distracted Shaggy from possibly the largest regret of his whole life. To think that the raping sesh happened less than 24 hours ago seemed absolutely insane to Shaggy. Shaggy's heart sank when he realized he'd have to sleep in the same room as Scooby.

"Oh.. umm guys?" Shaggy said as they approached their bedrooms, "Can I sleep with you guys tonight, I'm scared someone might try to kill me in my sleep."

"Oh yeah, sure," Fred said.

The gang all changed into their pajamas. Fred climbed into his bed with Daphne and Velma climbed into the other bed. There were only two beds in the room so Shaggy laid down on the floor.

"You don't have to sleep on the floor Shaggy," Velma said as she scooted over, "You can sleep up here."

Shaggy climbed on top of the bed and laid next to Velma. "Thanks," He said.

Shaggy stared at the ceiling, listening to the others slowly fall asleep. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get his mind to shut up. Shaggy rolled over to one side. The shifting made some noise that awoke Velma.

"Can't sleep?" She asked, rolling over to face Shaggy.

"No," Shaggy replied.

"It's ok, I get it."

"She doesn't," Shaggy thought.

Velma shifted closer to Shaggy. Their lips hovered, inches away from each other. Shaggy looked down, Velma was sleeping in her underwear and a considerable amount of her cleavage was showing. Velma gently pressed her lips into Shaggy's. Her breast squeezed into Shaggy's chest. She climbed on top of Shaggy and unfastened her recalled the last night when he was with Scooby. The fear, the pain, the sorrow.

"W-wait," Shaggy said, "Can we like not do this right now?"

Velma stopped. "Oh yeah totally," She said.

"Sorry," Shaggy said.

"It's ok," Velma smiled as she got off of Shaggy, "Goodnight I guess."

"Goodnight."

After several more hours Shaggy finally managed to go to sleep. He woke up in the morning before everyone else, excited to confront the sheriff. He watched cartoons until the rest of the gang had awoken. Together they ate breakfast and then walked over to the police station.

Shaggy got out of the car and walked up to the station. He looked up at the building. This was the place that housed Shaggy's murderers, and today they would be shown the face of justice.

"I gotta take a quick wee break," Scooby said.

"Ok," Fred said, "Should we wait for you?"

"Nah, It'll be real quick."

"Alrighty then."

Shaggy felt hurt, Scooby wasn't even gonna be there. Shaggy didn't know why he wanted Scooby to be there, he should've been glad that he was gone for now, but part of him still felt comfortable with him by his side.

The gang walked into the building. The sheriff was leaning back in a chair in the front room. Shaggy walked up to the officer.

"We know it was you," Shaggy gritted through his teeth.

"What?" The sheriff said, bewildered.

"We know it was you who tried to kill me."

"Did someone attempt a murder on you? Why didn't you tell us?" The sheriff asked.

"Because it was you who did it, you've been against my presence ever since we came here, it has to be you."

"Well I don't like the dog either, was he a victim as well?"

"Well er… no," Shaggy admitted.

"I didn't do it," The sheriff explained.

"But then who did it, I can't take it anymore, this has been the worst few days of my entire life," Shaggy broke into tears, "Why would someone want to kill me, why does everyone hate me, why can't Scooby and I be friends anymore."

"Hey now don't cry," The sheriff said, "We can find whoever's doing this, you're safe."

Shaggy sniffed. "Really?" He asked.

"Yeah," The sheriff replied.

The windows of the room shattered and in flew several of the same hooded figures that tried to kill him when he was watching Airbud. One glided to the sheriff. The officer drew his pistol but the strange entity was faster and manage to draw a knife and slice the sheriff's neck.

The gun dropped to the floor. Shaggy lunged for it while Fred pulled an entire arsenal out of his pocket. Fred took a shotgun and gave Velma and Daphne each one too. Shaggy fumbled for the pistol, his opposer stomped on Shaggy's hand right as he was about to grab the firearm. The cloaked figure started moving in for the kill, but Fred nailed it in the face with his shotgun before it could do so. The gang got back-to-back in a circle, letting out clips and clips of lead.

"They just keep coming!" Fred screamed, "We have to get to the sheriff's car!"

Shaggy looked down at the Sheriff's dead body and snatched his keys off of it.

"I got the keys," he said.

"Great let's go!"

The gang shuffled over to the door, blasting their enemies as they went. As soon as they reached the door they saw a ginormous horde of the things running towards them.

"Get to the car, now!" Fred ordered.

They bolted for towards the vehicle, their perpetrators following closely behind. Fred leaped into the driver's seat and the others got into anywhere they could fit. Fred started the car, their assailants attempted to grab onto the outside of the vehicle as they drove off, but fortunately were not able to do so.

"Wait," Shaggy said as they drove off, "Where's Scooby?!"

Shaggy looked behind him through the back window and saw the creatures tearing apart something out of view. Blood and gore was flying all over the cloaked figures. Shaggy felt his eyes fill up with tears, that must've been Scooby, he's gone now. Shaggy was about to say something, but felt something move beneath him. Shaggy looked underneath himself to find Scooby.

"Scooby! You're alive!" Shaggy cried out.

"Yep," Scooby confirmed.

Shaggy pulled Scooby out from under him and hugged him, he didn't care what had happened before. He couldn't stay mad at Scooby. Fred and the gang drove as fast as they could into the desert next to the town.

"Erm, guys?" Fred said after several minutes of driving, "We're almost out of gas."

The car sputtered to a stop almost as soon as Fred finished his sentence.

"Crud monkeys," Velma said.

The gang all got out of the car. On the horizon lied hundreds of the hooded figures sprinting towards them.

Fred pulled a bunch of guns out of his pockets and started handing them out to the gang, "Here, take these. We might still have a chance at this," he said.

"No we don't," Daphne said, "We're doomed."

Shaggy looked around. The whole gang was hopeless, even Fred, the leader and the beacon of light, knew their failure was imminent.

"No, you're not," Shaggy said, "They only want me, if you run… if you get out of here. They'll kill me and leave you alone."

"Sh-shaggy," Velma said, "You don't have to do that."

"Yes I do, it was my fault we got into this mess. It's only fitting that I have to accept the consequences."

Scooby saw Shaggy's selflessness, that he would do this for a dog that raped him, and for friends who couldn't pick up the obvious signs that Shaggy needed help.

Scooby spoke up. "It's not," he said.

"It's not what?" Shaggy asked.

"It's not your fault."

Shaggy sighed, "Yes it is, how is it not. It was my fault that we ended up in this town and it was my fault that I did whatever I did to make these things want to kill us."

Scooby started to cry, "No, it's my fault," he confessed.

"W-what do you mean?"

"I love you so much Shaggy… when you said you didn't want to be with me I just couldn't anymore. I couldn't stand the thought that you were out there, and that I couldn't be with you. I found some crazy witch doctor and got them to tell me how to form this ritual. I slashed the mystery machine's tires, I bribed the tire dude to not sell you any, I tried sabotaging the sheriff's car so you couldn't escape. I made these things that are trying to kill you, I… I raped you. I loved you so much that I would rather have you dead than for you to be alive, but to not be with you. I'm so sorry."

"S-scooby," Shaggy said, "I d-didn't know."

Shaggy walked forward and held Scooby in his arms.

"I missed you Shaggy, I regretted everything as soon as I did it. I just want things to go back to the way they were, before all this. I'm sorry. I wish none of this had ever happened."

Shaggy remembered Airbud, and how much he wanted Scooby to be there while he was watching it.

"Hey," Shaggy said, "There's this movie about a basketball dog called Airbud. Do you want to go and see it together after all this is over… as my date?"

"I do," Scooby smiled, "But I have some business to attend to first."

Scooby stood up and walked towards the approaching horde.

"These beasts, they just want blood," Scooby explained, "They'll go through anything to kill you, and then their duty will be fulfilled, and they'll pass on to their next life. But there's another way to get them out of here."

Without looking back, Scooby bolted towards the demons. He ran right into the horde. They tore apart his flesh like it was paper. Scooby's entrails soon covered the ground, covering tens of feet around them. Their creator now dead, the monsters fell to the ground and turned to dust.

Shaggy sobbed, he had just gotten back together with his best friend, only for him to be taken away from him in a manner of seconds.

Shaggy looked around at Scooby's body parts. To his left he saw something intriguing.

"Shaggy," Fred said, "We have to go. That whole town was destroyed, they're gonna think it was us that did it. We have to find a place to lay low."

"Yeah just give me a sec," Shaggy replied.

Shaggy walked over to his left, he picked up what was so intriguing to him before. It was Scooby's penis, the thing that Shaggy once feared so much, but now the thing that Shaggy loved so much. It was erect, Shaggy didn't know dead penises could get erect, but it made them so much better that they could. Shaggy put it in his pocket and walked off with the rest of the gang, onward to their next adventure.

 **THE END**


End file.
